Project: Rukawa
by Kumagoro Meowzaki 2
Summary: REPOST. Sakuragi has a project involving Rukawa. Things turn out to be more interesting. Ah, summer days.


Project: Rukawa  
  
By Kumagoro Meowzaki  
  
Why is Kami-sama so cruel to me? First, he puts me in the same class as that Kitsune, then he puts Haruko in another, then he gives me a sensei who gives stupid projects! Why, oh why, Kami-sama? What have I done to displease you?  
  
You may be wondering why I, Sakuragi Hanamichi, am feeling so blue today. You see, a week ago, my Homeroom teacher, Watanabe-sensei, gave us this stupid project about some meaningless topic. I, the Tensai, did not bother myself with such trifles so I did not do it. Turns out that the teacher made such a big deal out of it and made me do another project or else he'll make sure that I don't get out of high school with Haruko. Unfortunately, the Homeroom teacher was very evil and wanted me to be friends with that fox. He was soooo eeeeeviiiiiiiil that he also made my project extra difficult. And also made me submit it on Monday. And today is Saturday!  
  
The project is that I have to videotape a day in the life of-guess who- the KITSUNE! Waaaaah!! Why can't I just do Haruko instead? Simple, because Watanabe-sensei is eeeevviiiiiiiiilll!!!!!  
  
Now what could be so interesting about that kitsune? Maybe Watanabe-sensei is a homosexual pervert who wants to stalk the kitsune. Or maybe he was paid by all the Rukawa fans to get an inside scoop on that kitsune.   
  
flashback  
  
What am I gonna say? Kuso, this plan is turning out to be more difficult than I first thought. Um…let's see…try, 'You bastard, if you don't help me with my project, I'm gonna beat you up and---' Nah. That won't work. What about, 'Hey, Rukawa my man, we're best friends, right?' Nuh-uh. As if he would believe THAT. Hmm…what if I dare him on a one-on-one? Nope. I'll probably lose. Better not take any chances. Kuso. Never mind. Let's just hope that whatever comes out of my mouth is good.  
  
What was his number again? I grabbed the Shohoku Student Directory and looked up 'Rukawa Kaede' from the list. I then dialed the number and waited.  
  
A click, then a voice. Answering machine?  
  
"This is Rukawa Kaede. Don't disturb me, idiots." Beep. Yep, answering machine alright.   
  
This is so embarrassing. Here goes. "Moshi moshi. Sakuragi Hanamichi dakedo. I need help with my Homeroom project. Um…could you call me back? Thanks."  
  
I slammed down the phone and took a deep breath. Hatsukashikatta! Totally embarrassing! pantpant If word got out that I asked that fox for help, I could never ever show my handsome face to anyone again! pantpant Eeto…I do hope he calls.  
  
ringring  
  
What, is that dumb fox a mind-reader? If he is, then he isn't as stupid as I thought. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"What do you want, do ahou?"  
  
"Temeee!" Oops. Big mistake. I calmed down. I am about to ask a very big favor from this fox. Breathe, Hanamichi, breathe. "Kitsune, first of all, I want you to know that I do not need anything from you. I had no choice in this project, OK? That evil bakemono gave me a make-up project and he chose the person I did it with, OK?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Kitsune?"  
  
"What's your project?"  
  
"You're actually agreeing to do it?" I asked, excitedly.  
  
"I didn't say that, idiot."  
  
My heart fell. "But you'll agree, ne?"  
  
"It depends."  
  
I breathed deeply. "Watanabe-sensei said I should videotape a day in your life."  
  
Silence. Was he thinking? Wow. So that kitsune has a brain after all. That is if he WAS thinking. Is he sleeping, perhaps? "Hn."  
  
My heart jumped in delight. Don't get me wrong there. I was happy because he accepted and I'll have a project to submit and I'll be able to see Haruko! Hehehe! Tensai dakara ne! "Yoshi! I'll meet you tomorrow in front of the school entrance gate, 7 AM."  
  
"Whatever." click  
  
How rude! Putting down the phone on the tensai! Never mind, I guess that's how impolite stupid foxes are. But he seemed very kind to help…  
  
end flashback  
  
So, anyway, here I am, in the kitsune's abode, doing it. The project, you hentai. And for the record, the rumors are true: Kitsune's rich, and being in his house is really annoying. It's no foxhole; actually, it's so neat it's scary. Ukiyo-e lined the walls, potted plants around, plush blue carpet on the floor. Damn, only one room has tatami! And the living room's huge. Like my house could easily fit in here. And get this: it isn't his family house. It's his own. His parents live some blocks away, but you can still see like half of their house. Not that I'm jealous. I'm just stating facts.   
  
OK. Enough of that. We're in his room, sitting by the foot of his waterbed, munching Oreo and watching MTV. My camera's on top of the TV, videotaping every action.   
  
It's so hot, I'm still sweating-and the room's air-conditioned! Ah, summer heat.   
  
Maybe that's why I'm seeing things right now.   
  
The kitsune bit into the biscuit. And slowly munched it. Then he drank milk and licked his lips.   
  
blushblushblush   
  
The fox took another Oreo and this time, he took apart the two cookies. He licked the filling off one cookie. His tongue swirled sensuously.   
  
blushblushblush   
  
Damn my freaking hormones!  
  
He did the same with the rest of his cookies and ate them slowly. It was getting uncomfortably hot (especially down THERE) but I tried my best to just ignore him. I was not going to give this project up because of raging hormones. Watanabe-sensei will definitely not accept such an excuse.  
  
Wait a minute, why is he doing that? Is he…  
  
IS HE SEDUCING ME?  
  
No. That's impossible. That's waaaaaay beyond impossible. I'm just seeing things. That's right.  
  
But what if…  
  
No. Definitely not. Absolutely impossible. Why the hell did it even cross my mind?  
  
"Are you gonna eat those?" he asked, pointing to my half-full plate of Oreo.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I will." I stuck out my tongue at him. "What makes you think I won't?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You were staring at me, ahou, and your drool almost ruined my carpet."  
  
Drooling? "What are you talking about? I was not drooling, you fox!"  
  
"You were."  
  
"Temeeeeeeee!!!!! I was not drooling!"  
  
"Shut up, idiot. You were drooling, period."  
  
"I WAS---MMMPH!"   
  
The kitsune just…  
  
Put a whole Oreo into my mouth.  
  
The kitsune stood up. His butt was almost in my face. I resisted the urge to…OK, stop it, stupid head. "I'm going to the bathroom," he stated without as much as a glance back. His movements were so graceful like a gazelle…oops, there I go again.  
  
Stupid heat.  
  
"Nature's call?" I finally asked.  
  
He turned around. "I said bathroom, not toilet, ahou."  
  
What a smart ass. But yeah, he's got a point.  
  
Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. "You can wait here in my room while I take a bath." Door closed. "Unless you want to tape that too."   
  
"HENTAI KITSUNE! What makes you think I want to do that?" What is he trying to do? And why is he suddenly talking to me? Am I missing something here?  
  
And was that a smirk?  
  
I'm seeing things again.   
  
What the hell is happening to me? What an effect the heat is having on my brain!   
  
I need a distraction.  
  
"Oi, kitsune, can I change the channel?" I yelled, reaching for the remote control.   
  
"Aa," came the reply.  
  
Hmmm…let's see.   
  
"The weather for tomorrow-" No way.  
  
"Wow! That's some great stunt-" Pssh…  
  
"And today's guest-" Boooring.  
  
Crap. Nothing really good. No anime yet. It's Saturday, dammit, and there's no friggin' anime!   
  
What luck.  
  
Yohei…oh, I forgot to tell you he's in my class, thank goodness. I wonder what they're doing right now. Maybe they're hanging out at Danny's, laughing, taking challenges, you know, boy stuff. Or they could be watching hentai at home and checking out porn sites on the Internet. Or having those little adventures. Maybe they're in Tokyo's red light district, in one of those clubs…  
  
Nah. Maybe they're just at home, jacking off.  
  
NANI?!  
  
What the hell did I just think?  
  
No, no, no. How could I think of my friends like that?! Kami-sama, I beg your forgiveness.   
  
The heat is totally getting to me.  
  
"Oi, kitsune, you have something cold?" I asked.  
  
"There's ice cream in the fridge downstairs."  
  
Yaaaaaaaaaay! Ice cream! Sugoi! In a flash, I was down and back up again, carrying a half-gallon tub of vanilla ice cream.   
  
And I almost dropped it.  
  
The kitsune went out of the bathroom, a navy blue towel around his waist…nothing more. He was still slightly wet, and the drops of water streamed down his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his abdomen…I shook my head. Aaaaaargh! Why am I like this?  
  
"What are you gaping at, ahou?" he asked, one eyebrow slightly raised.  
  
"Nani?! Nothing! Nothing! Haha…what made you say that?" I babbled nervously.   
  
But thankfully, the kitsune didn't answer and wordlessly went to dress behind the exquisitely patterned Chinese divider. In spite of that, I can still make out his figure as clear as if it wasn't even there. In fact, if you look hard enough, the divider seems transparent and you can see everything.  
  
I instantly clamped my nose between my fingers. Shit, I'm nosebleeding! Just thinking about seeing the kitsune dressing…  
  
NANI?! There is something totally wrong with me.   
  
"Oi, ahou, are you OK?" The kitsune had finished dressing and was now wearing a loose, thin cotton shirt and cotton shorts. His firm…muscles can be seen under his shirt. I guess he's also hot…  
  
I looked down at my nose where my hand still held it. "Ah! Ki ni shinai, ki ni shinai. Daijoubu."  
  
"You're acting so strange," he commented, sitting beside me. He scooped a heaping spoonful of ice cream. If I was in my own house, I would've beaten him to smithereens. But no, as fate would have it, I am doing my project in his territory.  
  
"Mmm…"  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
Blood threatened to gush out of my nose at that sound.   
  
The kitsune had his eyes closed, licking the ice cream off the spoon. And doing what sounded like moaning. Just like with the Oreo, his tongue moved ever so…  
  
So…  
  
So…  
  
Gaah!   
  
That does it.  
  
I grabbed him by the neckline of his shirt and pressed my lips against his. The kitsune struggled and fought against me, but all in vain. My grip was too strong for him. I'm sure I was hurting him, but I didn't care. All I want is release. I bit his lips and when he gasped, I took advantage of the situation and slipped my tongue inside. Damn, he tastes like vanilla ice cream!   
  
But the kitsune did not give up. Instead, he bit my tongue and I was forced to pull away.   
  
"Damn you, Sakuragi Hanamichi. Go to hell."  
  
He called me by my name! He must be really pissed. All the more challenging. I narrowed my eyes and smirked predatorily. The kitsune gulped, his eyes showing his fear and anger.   
  
I slowly advanced towards him, like a leopard ready to pounce on its prey. Each step I took forward, he backed away. But his escape failed and he reached a dead end as his back slammed against the bed. He winced in pain and fearfully looked at me.  
  
I've got him.  
  
"I'm gonna make you regret you ever called me an idiot," I said, the mischief in my eyes reflected in his.   
  
I claimed his mouth again and another scuffle ensued. The kitsune pounded at my chest and I pinned him onto the floor, his hands above his head. I sat on his kicking legs and pulled away. Both of us were panting, breathless from that kiss.  
  
"I'm calling the cops," he growled in an attempt to threaten me away.  
  
I just smiled back. "I don't think so." I dipped my head for another assault on his lips, but he turned his head to the side, exposing his white neck, which was just as well. My mouth explored that area, letting my tongue play around, earning moans from the kitsune. I grinned wickedly, pausing to look at the fox's face who seemed to have given up fighting. His eyes were half-closed, his mouth half-open, his breathing erratic.  
  
I seem to have found his sensitive spot.  
  
I continued to ravage his neck with kisses, sucking randomly. My hands ripped the kitsune's shirt apart and he didn't mind. Hell, who would complain in this state?   
  
My lips traced a wet path along the kitsune's chest and stopped when they reached a nipple. The kitsune groaned in response. My hands went lower and pulled down his shorts and underwear, revealing his swelling erection.   
  
To my surprise, the kitsune pulled me up for a fierce, hungry kiss. His tongue knocked on the doors of my lips, and I was more than glad to comply, since the fox had finally given in. Damn, I never knew he could kiss this well. His hands were busy removing my clothes, and mine were playing with the two nubs on his chest. In seconds, both of us were naked and all clothing were scattered on the floor.  
  
Hips ground against each other and tongues explored the other's mouth trying to memorize every corner of that wet cavern. OK. I've had enough of this.  
  
Let's get down to business.  
  
It's payback time.  
  
I sat myself up and pulled the kitsune's legs up on either shoulder and without warning, plunged myself into the kitsune. A loud cry escaped his mouth and I'm sure he was heard outside, but the hell do I care? It's part of payback. Without even waiting for the kitsune to relax, I thrust myself in and out of him in a fast rhythm. Shit, he feels so tight! I leaned down (shit, I never thought I could be this flexible) and took the kitsune's shaft into my mouth. The kitsune arched his back, pushing himself deeper into my mouth. His face was contorted in an expression of ecstasy, his fists clawing at the floor. The mere sight of that made me go mad with lust. My head bobbed rhythmically with my thrusts, the kitsune moaning my name with each push.   
  
"Faster…hayaku…Hanamichi," the kitsune moaned in prayer. Normally, I don't grant wishes to nasty foxes like him, but as the request will benefit both of us, I obeyed. I sped up, mindless with pleasure, until what I was doing could only be described as 'fucking'. Frenzied grunts and lustful moans filled the room as I drove into him frantically, faster and faster until…  
  
"Hanamichi!"  
  
The kitsune came in my mouth and I eagerly drank every drop of his bittersweet climax while I myself was thrown into inexorable bliss and emptied myself into him.   
  
I fell beside him, breathless from that…erm…activity. Damn, I didn't know THAT could be tiring.   
  
Then suddenly, a hand grabbed my neck and shook me back and forth. "You bastard! You stupid idiot!" the kitsune yelled. He was fuming with anger. But his grip loosened, and his shaking slower then…  
  
He fell asleep.  
  
He fell onto my chest and slipped into slumber. I chuckled. The kitsune could be funny sometimes. I closed my eyes and followed the fox into LaLaLand.  
  
Click  
  
The whole class was in the Audio-visual room, watching my documentary. I grinned like a tomcat, proud of my work. Some of my classmates slapped me on the back, congratulating me for a job well done. The girls were drooling in their seats, especially at the shot of Rukawa with a towel around his waist.  
  
Generally, this is the best Monday this month.  
  
"Unh…Ah…Hnnn…"  
  
What the hell was that?  
  
"Oooh….ahh…"  
  
I froze. And slowly looked at the TV.  
  
There we were, the kitsune and I…  
  
Oh. My. God.  
  
Owari 


End file.
